


【不二藏】爱者为王（上）

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 一点甜饼草稿，大概是日服前段时间的应援合戦活动产物*一方性转，不二♂×♀藏，不太会起名还是给美女随便起了个名字照旧有少量凹藏大学校园背景
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	【不二藏】爱者为王（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 一点甜饼草稿，大概是日服前段时间的应援合戦活动产物  
> *一方性转，不二♂×♀藏，不太会起名还是给美女随便起了个名字  
> 照旧有少量凹藏
> 
> 大学校园背景

爱者为王

（一）

多媒体艺术院二年B班的体育天才不二周助没有参加这次的运动祭，这个消息在大会正式开展前三天就通过无数条小道不胫而走，传遍了U17大学每个闲言碎语的角落。不多时这条备受瞩目的新闻也就顺理成章地登上了校报，顺理成章地霸占了二分之一标题版面，与版面另一边“金融学院贵公子校运祭前夕向天才不二下达战书”的内容相映成趣。芥川慈郎打了个哈欠，对面茶几上搁着校报，他瞟一眼刊物封面上的紫灰发男人，头戴镶银边黑色礼帽，身披豹纹西服外套搭配玫红领带，笑也笑得一副走国际T台的张狂肆意模样，眼角泪痣在镁光灯下大摇大摆地闪光，倒不像来下战书的，像是来拍画报的。他又抬头看坐他对面正冷着脸喝红茶的画报男本人，那张五官雕琢过分优越的脸甚至比画报本身还更具杀伤力。芥川慈郎情不自禁地又打了一个哈欠，缩回学生会沙发上继续午眠。

“要我说，你当时还不如不拜托校刊社的人呢，”忍足侑士说，“拍成这个样子算什么啊，不知道的还以为你打算向全校的单身女性诚招终身伴侣。”

“忍足，你第一天认识本大爷吗？”迹部景吾像个英国皇室继承人一样抖了抖手上的英文报纸，“不管是什么事情，要做就要做得光彩华丽，让全世界都看得到什么是国王的手笔。本大爷的字典里没有低调这个词。”

“看来会长的字典不是很完善。”戴着高度数眼镜读怪谈故事的坐在一旁日吉若幽幽道。

“不过这下可有点遗憾了。”凤长太郎说，“会长不是声称要在这次校运祭上报去年接力赛的一箭之仇吗？”

迹部景吾不置可否地哼了一声。“现在有没有对手都是个未知数，你可真是不走运。”宍户亮说。

“怎么可能？他这次逃不掉了。”迹部景吾冷笑着啜一口红茶，“本大爷把这件事传播得人尽皆知，就算他本来不打算参加，如果现在不置一词，那就是在全校面前向我认输，不二周助可不是咽得下这口气的男人。”

“打赌吗？”忍足侑士突然说。

“一个月内负责照看学生会室后院的玫瑰花圃。”迹部景吾毫不犹豫地回答。“他没有理由无视本大爷的挑战。就算他本来没有打算，只要今天之内他一定会回应。”

不二周助真的没有回应迹部景吾。

不二周助这天压根就不在学校。前一天他的手持摄像机在拍摄校运祭宣传视频时不慎掉进人工湖里，费了一番周折才打捞上岸，必须趁着保修期内赶往神奈川所在的门店修理，不二周助也就因此请了第二日一整天的假。所幸摄像机报废了，机身的内存卡也还能显示正常，工作人员用电脑帮他将内存卡里的内容导出，备份在移动硬盘里，很花了些时间；他又顺便去邻近的照相馆将一些照片冲洗出来，这样来回几趟，几个小时也就很快过去了。

“内存卡的存储也差不多满了，”工作人员对着电脑上下滑着鼠标，“这些视频有很多都是内容大小都差不多的，重复的很多，您需不需要清理一下？”

不二周助站在他身边，也探头去看电脑上显示的文件夹。内存卡里除了一部分是摄影社里的资料素材，还有定期给仙人掌拍的写真，其余视频封面清一色地几排几排过去，画面上呈现的都是同一位主人公。“不了。这些对我来说都是很宝贵的东西。”

“这是上次陪您一起来换镜头的那位吧？”工作人员说，不二周助作为常客通常都由他负责售后服务，一来二去也逐渐熟络起来。“是您很重要的人吧？”

手机里塞满了十几条来自同学的聊天消息。不二周助直接灭掉了屏幕，低头对上店员看向自己的目光，轻轻微笑了一下。“嗯，是我的恋人。”他说。

偶尔天才优等生不二周助会被人问起自己的女友。他的女朋友大他半岁有余，与他青梅绕竹马地长大，国中在青少年网球全国大会上相识，高中读进同一个班，大一时就顺理成章地捅破纸正式确定关系。他的女朋友是从小拔尖惯了的优等生，不论是在校成绩还是业余爱好，从来不输给不二周助这个天才；他的女朋友还是他们在读学校附近那一带有名的美人，塞在她储物柜里的情书只能一摞一摞处理掉。那些毛头小子们前赴后继地想遍了所有巧招想博她一笑，但她从不买账，她在热情搭讪的男孩子面前总露怯，久而久之，看上去就像是端着一副高岭之花的架子，美丽也令人担惊受怕得很。人前只偶尔与不二周助说话时才扯一扯嘴角，从玲珑唇角一侧挤出一对小巧又甜丝丝的梨涡来。

但不二周助对这些向来只字不提，他享受别人向他打听自己恋人的过程。人们脸上神情不尽相同，有的好奇，有的质疑，还有人眼底是尖锐辛酸的妒忌。这些都是他愿意看到的，他宁愿在外听着白石藏里奈在其他人的幻想里被描述得天花乱坠，化作一千人心中的一千个哈姆雷特，也不愿意让他们窥见他喜欢的人的半分真实面相。这也是他的所有物，就像存储在他的相机内存卡里的那些图像一样。

“您在这张保修单上签一下名，到专卖柜台去就可以了，我们会为您准备一台新的。”店员说，同时从柜台抽屉里拿出一个草绿缎带礼物袋递给他，不二周助打开袋子，到里面是一块木质矩形相框。“这是我们送给消费积分达到五千的顾客的礼物。我刚才看见您手上有刚冲洗好的照片，如果您有想要镶进去的照片，我们现在也可以效劳。”

不二周助拿起那块相框端详了一会儿，脸上不由自主地浮现出笑意。片刻后他从冲洗包里取出一张照片，和相框一同交由店员，“拜托你了。”

女朋友不是很喜欢照相的人。同龄的女孩子们相约一道去逛街聚餐，修一个小时的妆容，用半个小时的餐，补半个小时的妆，拍两个小时的自拍照上传ins。不二周助的恋人偏偏这点也和她们一点不像，她ins相册里塞满了不同大小种类和角度镜头下的独角仙，相册刷下去，除了家养的毒草盆栽就是虫箱里的加百列，或是缅怀在冬日中逝世的旧一代加百列的讣告，就连不二周助偶尔也不是很愿意在首页刷到她的账号。他对于自己的仙人掌也万分怜爱，愿意像恋人一般对它呵护照料；但如果自己的女友真的把一只独角仙——大多数时候还是一只公独角仙视作恋人，那就是另外一回事了。

那张嵌好在相框中的照片就在他手上，是前年平安夜不二周助和她去一家咖啡厅，她撑着脸百无聊赖坐他对面转头望窗外初雪时，不二周助拿起相机当机立断拍下的。她坐在那里，巴掌大小的脸嵌在相框中也像一朵雪花，不二周助看得入神，不自觉拿手指去触画面里那副沉静容廓，好像下一秒就能在自己的指温下融化。咖啡桌上右下角还搁着一只透明虫箱，不细看不能发现。平安夜当然理应是属于情侣们的烂漫时光，所以搁在他们之间桌上的那只加百列六代就显得尤其地不合时宜与刺眼。不二周助简直想让它就地入土。他拿着刚刚冲洗出来的照片，面无表情地跟照相馆馆长要了裁纸刀，动作利落地将镜头拍到加百列虫箱的那一角咔嚓剪去。

回到学校时已经过了下课的人流高峰期。不二周助早上出门前没有给手机好好充电，这会儿已经宣告休眠，他正考虑是先回宿舍给手机充电还是先顺路去那人所在的瑜伽社找她。将资料在部活室里拷贝好之后他经过多媒体楼，天色已经由亮转黯，夕色在还未开灯的走廊上投下错落均致的窗格的几何影子。走廊拐角两个男生站在公告栏牌子前正议论什么，其中一个眼角余光看见不二周助，拿手肘撞了撞同伴，脸上挤出一个阴阳怪气的笑容。“刚说到他，本尊就来了。”

不二周助走过去，到他们跟前时才看清这两人的长相，总觉得有些眼熟，却一时想不起是在哪里见过。“找我有什么事情吗？”他微笑道。

“不，哪能有什么事情呢。”其中那个戴着圆眼镜的男生带着戏谑上下打量他一圈，又转头继续看着公告牌上的宣传海报，“我们的不二君真是大忙人啊。全校大概只有你能做到了吧，能够那么理直气壮地忽视来自那个迹部景吾的战书。”

不二周助顺着他的视线，也抬头看那张海报。“虽然不太清楚你说的是什么，我有任务在身，一开始本就不打算参加校运祭的。”

“也是。”男生的脸上堆出一个乌鸦一样的笑。“一向是这样。一定很辛苦吧？既要忙着摄影社里成为社团的中流砥柱，又要在女孩子面前当你的十项全能的模范男友。”

他显然话里有话，不二周助敛去了面上的笑，因为这句话转而望向他。男人微微调过脸，攲斜着一对尖椒眼，阴戾戾地拿余光看他，脸上还挂着那副精英特有的，虚假得让人反胃的表情。他手上提着纸袋，不二周助不经意扫过去一眼，看到纸袋上印着的医学院的院徽，这才心下了然。

“就算没接到那份在学校里满天飞的战书，迹部君有想要和你一较高下的意向，也不是一天两天的事情了吧。他昨天中午才宣布要在今年夺下去年失去的团体赛冠军，你今天就说不参加校运祭了，不二君，怎么会有这么惋惜的事情呢？”

“就是啊。不管怎么说，至少也参加一下接力赛这种集体项目吧——哦，我忘了，”他的同伴尖声说道，然后是刻意的一个停顿。“那个接力赛也有心理学院的忍足君参加呢，多了一个和你有着同样光环的天才选手，你的心里一定很不好受吧？”

“好了，别为难他了。”圆眼镜男冷冰冰地说，“体育健将们在操场上为班争光，书呆子们就在台下给英雄打气，这不是理所应当的事吗。”

“啊，是啊，是我错怪不二君了。抱歉，刚才的话别往心里去啊，我——”

恶毒路人乙的下半截话戛然而止。不二周助顺着他视线回头，白石藏里奈站在距离他们两米开外的走廊上，抱着厚厚一叠专业课本，手上提着大号纸袋，背光站在暗金色晚霞中，夕色如神赐的血酒，殉道一般镀在她银灰色发廓眉梢上，宛如一簇簇黄金制的短箭，秀丽的脸上带着一份与生俱来的冷淡的无辜。

那两个医学院的男生站在那里，在认识的漂亮女同学面前肉眼可见地变得尴尬起来，一时不知道该说什么好。白石藏里奈看也没看他们一眼，视线直晃晃盯着面前的不二周助，“我等你好久，看你也不在摄影社，就来找你了。”

“抱歉，社里有点事情，所以先去了部活室。”不二周助微笑着说，“等很久了吗？”

白石藏里奈摇摇头，向他伸出那只提着大纸袋的手。不二周助会心地走过去，自觉帮她提过那只纸袋，熟极而流又明目张胆地牵过对方那只空出来的缠着绷带的左腕，“走吧。”他拉着女孩头也不回地走了，甚至不用看也能知道背后那两个男生的脸色究竟有多不光彩。

等到他们从多媒体楼一路走出凉亭旁的小林荫道，白石藏里奈还是端着她人前那副冰雪女王一样的面相，不作一语，眼角余光却偷偷瞄向走在自己左手边上的男人。不二周助被她牵着手，手指被她一根一根逐数掐进掌心里反复拨弄，像什么不太高明又小家子气的报复手段，又好像单纯是没地方可缓解焦虑。等了半天，见男朋友还是没有要说点什么的迹象，白石藏里奈终于沉不住气了，抢在空气彻底被沉默凝固之前开口，“迹部君今天在校报上向你宣战了，说一定要让你在这次校运祭中成为他的手下败将。”

“嗯。”不二周助说，“我听说是那样。”

“还说你今天之内不回应，就当做是你认输了。”白石藏里奈又说。

“嗯。虽然本意如此，好像也只能算是那样了。”

“加百列又生病了，最近喂他什么他都不肯吃，我打开虫箱也不会趁机飞出来了。”白石藏里奈低着头看脚下平滑的铺路石，“我觉得应该带他去诊所看看。”

“是啊，带他去看看吧。”

“我不是随口说说的，”白石藏里奈的语气有点急起来，“我是说真的，它真的真的病得很重的。”

“是啊，我知道，它真的真的病得很重，连飞也飞不起来。”不二周助慢条斯理地说，微笑着转过来，稍稍俯下身，凑近那张气得鼓起来的奶白团子一样的脸，“白石的脸上写得一清二楚呢。”

白石藏里奈以一种极其富有气势而又毫无杀伤力的眼神对他怒目而视。不二周助好容易控制自己不笑出声。“所以呢？”

“所以？”不二周助反问。

“我们半个星期没见了，你什么也不打算问吗？”白石藏里奈说，“就是问问我今天做了什么，你今天一整天去了哪里，哪怕给我发个短信也好呀。我打了那么多个电话，你一个也不回——”

她的下半截话被伸到自己面前来的一只草绿色礼品袋打断。白石藏里奈看看那只袋子，又看看自己男朋友，“什么？”她略带赌气地问，语气已经软化了大半。

“给白石的礼物。”男人说，“现在打开看看吧。”

白石藏里奈犹疑地看了他一眼，伸手接过纸袋。他站在那，看着女生低头从袋里拿出礼品盒，抽开礼品用缎带丢进袋子里，取出那幅嵌着他精心挑选照片的相框，等着对方惊喜又略带羞赧的神色渐渐重回脸上，才跟着一同微笑起来。

“今天手机忘记充电，所以一直没联系你，抱歉了。”他摸摸白石藏里奈的发顶，“送你这个礼物，可以原谅我吧？”

“我都不知道你还拍了这种照片。”白石藏里奈小声说，好像被不二周助倾注在这张照片里的甜蜜所触动了，眼间眉梢也都是甜蜜。她拿着照片反复地看了又看，脸上笑容丝毫不减，反倒有愈发鲜艳之势，“不过怎么觉得这个构图有点怪怪的……你裁掉什么了吗？”

“没有。”不二周助不假思索地斩钉截铁道。“本来就该是这样。”

（二）

白石藏里奈不是独女，家里一上一下还有两个男生，但这也没能让她免疫见到搭讪异性就吓得掉头就跑的恐惧心理。小一点的时候她喜欢和不二周助玩，也不在意校园里的流言蜚语怎样非议他们二人，那时不二周助五官初显清秀，尚未完全长开，还留有几分女相，比白石藏里奈甚至矮了小半个头，白石藏里奈天天和他待在一起，倒是美名其曰帮助自己从他起克服恐男情绪。

但上了高中后就完全不是同一回事了。不二周助的身高比起国中时期不见长多少，一如既往温润儒雅的气质却微妙地掺入了雄性荷尔蒙，脱胎换骨地变成了另一个男人，容貌品性让一众女生神魂颠倒，在国中本就咂舌的人气到了高中更是火爆不可收拾。白石藏里奈这时候也意识到自己天天和一个男生并肩进出校园并不合适了，不论是上学放学都开始自觉地和不二周助错开时间返家，整个高中竟然也没有多少人知道他们是自小的玩伴。

青春期女性的恋慕，简直就是田垅上过境的蝗虫。彻头彻尾的一场灾难。情人节那天，白石藏里奈根本数不清自己第几次被汹涌的桃色潮流推搡到走廊拐角，一抬头发现刚刚还站在自己面前的男人竟然被若干雌性一路堵到走廊另一头，连那枚亚麻发脑袋都差点不见踪迹。

她知道不二周助不是擅长拒绝别人的性情，更加不懂得拒绝楚楚可怜的女性。这一点原本令白石藏里奈最觉得可爱有人情味，眼下一想到这一茬，更加气得窝火，也没注意对方的视线是否向她这里投过来，把手里的紧紧攥着的东西收回衣袋里，转身就要走。

还没来得及掉头，却被自己身后的一只手拽住了脖颈后的兜帽衫，一把扣在脑袋上，然后是恶作剧得逞的笑声。白石藏里奈把兜帽放下来，理了理乱发，转头发现是体操社里的前辈。“这不是白石嘛。你在这看什么呢？”

“没什么，前辈今天没有比赛练习吗？”白石藏里奈问。

“唔，没去啊，这雨下得够呛，体育馆的露天地板都不能走路了。”大四男生转头往窗外望了望雨势，“看样子要再下一阵子了。白石你没带伞吧？我记得你的伞上次放在活动室门口，不是被人错拿了么。”

“嗯，现在还没找回来。”白石藏里奈老实回答，“我没关系的。”

“说什么呢，我不会让社里的女孩子淋着雨回去的。”学长笑起来，拿手上的一小摞文件轻轻拍一拍她的脑袋，“下午的时候如果回不了家就来找我吧。”

他转身背影潇洒地走了。留白石藏里奈一人在那里摸摸脑袋，显得有点窘迫。再一回头发现那一群声势浩荡的女子军早就已经四下散开了，不二周助也已经不知所踪。

她没把下雨的事情放在心上，没想到了临近放学，雨势反倒真的愈发凶猛起来。有些不愿弄脏衣裙的女生一簇簇围在鞋柜处门口，打算叫计程车将自己载回宿舍。白石藏里奈一点也不情愿去找那位学长，倒不是因为讨厌，她到现在也不能完全适应和除不二周助之外的男人单独共处的环境。站在鞋柜门口正想着是否等雨停，不知不觉人群都已三三两两散去，白石藏里奈把柜门关上，一转头就看见不二周助像个执事一样，撑着伞伫立在她眼前漆蓝色的雨幕之中。

她站在那不知道该说什么好，不二周助已经收了伞往这边走来。白石藏里奈只得硬着头皮和他打招呼。“还没回家吗？”

“白石呢？今天应该没有社团活动吧。”对方说，“看样子你是在等人。而且也不像是在等我。”

白石藏里奈漫不经心拿精心修理的指甲刮着鞋柜上粘着的名牌贴，声音薄薄的，“前几天你都没来，我也不知道你今天就会来找我。”

“我如果不来找你，”不二周助说，“白石要去找谁借伞？拳击社的切原？田径社的忍足？还是游泳社的种岛前辈？和其他男人共撑一把伞，让他们送你到宿舍门口吗？”

白石藏里奈被他的话噎了一阵，随即更强烈的委屈随着积了好久的怨忿从心头涌上来，转过头自以为恶狠狠地瞪着他看，“怎么了？不二不是也准备和女生共撑一把伞回家吗？”

“为什么生气了？”不二周助轻声问。

“我哪有生气？”白石藏里奈刚说完就被自己语调里饱含的委屈吓了一跳，索性闭上嘴把头扭到一边去。

“前天网球社有活动，借了英二的伞一起回家，昨天摄影社安排大赛事项安排到快七点钟，我才和社团的女孩子一起撑伞回家。每个下雨天我都会遇到十几个邀请我与她们共伞的女孩子。”不二周助说，“可是为什么白石偏偏就今天这样生气呢？”

“今天能一样吗？今天可是情人节——”她话还没说完就知道自己中了圈套。不二周助站她面前，一语不发，胜券在握一般的姿态拿着伞，那张得逞了的俊美如玉的面孔上少见地没有笑容，只一对冰蓝色的双眸洞若观火，一瞬不瞬地凝视她。

白石藏里奈恨不得当场把自己的嘴缝起来。不二周助这时也忽然不作声了，默默把头转到一边去，嘴型动了几动，终究还是没发出什么话语来。后来白石藏里奈回忆时才意识到对方是在害羞。她当时自然没反应过来，独自晾在凉风丝丝的雨帘旁，整个人却都快熟成龙虾——只能煎熬地在那里发熟着，等着对面熟悉的声音复又响起，已经是同往日全然不同的语调：“……为什么情人节就会不一样了？”

白石藏里奈的声音更小下去了，分贝都快要跟蚊子一般，“你这不是明知故问吗。”

“不，”不二周助继续说下去，语气明显地急促起来，说话间潦草吸进去几道气音，听起来像是语中含笑，又像是兴奋得在颤抖。“我不知道。我希望白石清清楚楚地说出来，究竟是为什么。”

“你这个人——你真是——”白石藏里奈整张脸都熟透了，话都没能完整接下去，绕开不二周助就要往外走。没走几步被人从身后伸出一只手，抓着书包肩带轻而易举地温温柔柔拽了回来。

“怎么就想走了？”不二周助说，“东西还没交到应该交的人手上呢。”

白石藏里奈头也不回，声音在嘈杂雨点声中显得闷闷的，“谁有东西要给你。”

不二周助没说话。白石藏里奈背对他站在那里好一会儿，越站越倍感心虚，终于还是破罐子破摔地拉开手上便当保温袋的密封链，拿出那块黄绿色包装的礼袋，闷头塞到男人手上。“反正只是义理巧克力，你又不缺这一份……”

对方举起这份连缎带边沿镶着的蕾丝都经过精心挑选，包装纸边缘都被美工刀裁得一丝不苟的礼物，拿在手上反复看了好一会儿，紧接着是噗嗤一下笑出来的声音。“这个巧克力真是，还没拆开就知道里面的形状是只独角仙呢。”

“算了。”白石藏里奈噌一下转过身，伸手就要把礼物夺回去，不二周助眼疾手快地将拿着礼物的手举得更高，“你不喜欢就还回来——”

不二周助手高举着那枚礼袋，垂首凝视她，冰蓝双眸里都是要人命的柔情。白石藏里奈见不得他这种眼神，气呼呼地作罢，转身就要往门外走。听着身后男人跟上来的脚步声，又趁其不备嗖一下转回来要抢巧克力，再次扑了个空。门前是灰濛濛一层雨与雾霭，包裹声与热，隔绝一整个世界。他们走在这一隅地方上，亦步亦趋，知道这世界只剩他们二人。一个向前，另一个追步赶上，一个转身，另一个伸手拥住，如一对影子璧人。

那是他们之间的第一次告白，白石藏里奈到现在也还没忘。雨滴是以怎样的节拍从她眼前屋檐上下坠，门外雨势如注，间或溅出霏微的针一样的雨线刺在她颊边，凉丝丝，绵匝匝，钩织成一帘缱绻如雾的雨幕。不二周助从她身后伸出温热厚实双臂，将她紧紧箍在怀里。呼吸都变得急促，眼前一切都因为这个男人而顺理成章地成为童话的一部分，连雨声也活过来，飞溅在她脸颊像圆珠笔在上面划下一道又一道笔迹。她确实只有不二周助这一把伞可避雨了。不会有别的选择了。

傍晚不二周助照例送她到女生宿舍楼楼下，目送她一路走近监控大门以内，身影逐渐消失才转身离开。不二周助不是高调喜爱炫耀的人，但是从来不吝啬在众目下表现自己对白石藏里奈的特别之处，像一种威风堂堂的示威，一种因为名正言顺所以理直气壮的所有权宣誓，白石藏里奈知道他是有意做给那些背地里嚼自己舌根的女孩子们看。她自己站在宿舍楼楼道，倒是没有急着回宿舍，躲在窗户后面偷偷看着不二周助站在门外的身影好一会儿。

当天晚上她自己拿着门禁卡出了校园，走到附近商业街上去。她不太喜欢自己一个人出来逛街，尤其是晚上，这次有备而来，加快步伐径直拐进了熟悉的那家店面。

“抱歉，久等了。”白石藏里奈坐在位置上翻了好一会儿杂志，认识的理发店女店员才从那边擦着手走过来，向她招呼，“有段时间没见到小白石了呢。这次还是来做头发护理吗？看你头发留长了些，要不要剪短呢？”

“不用，像上次一样，稍微修一下发尾吧，”白石藏里奈对着理发镜拿手指拨着耳后的头发，歪着头看了一会儿，又把头发拨到另一边去，“姐姐觉得我要不要换一种造型呢？最近流行的那种波纹鬈适合我吗？对了，这次我想试着化点淡妆，想要在太阳下更耐晒些的那种。”

理发店店员闻言抬头从镜子里望了她一眼，使坏地挤起眼色，“你不是一向不爱打扮吗？怎么突然想要变可爱了，要去拍画报？还是说藏里奈你终于有情敌了？”

“也不是。”白石藏里奈漫不经心用手挽着那几绺发丝，同她一起盯着镜子里那张年轻的光艳精致的脸，也淡淡露出一个微笑。“想让别人一眼就能看出，只有我应援的男人，才是赛场上唯一的赢家。”

回到宿舍后她做完瑜伽，照例泡了个迟到但时间充裕的澡，躺在床上抱着不二周助送给她的芥末色毛绒熊给男朋友发消息：“今天怎么没有给我发晚安？”

那边几乎是秒回：“没什么，总觉得你今天不会太早回家。要睡了吗？”

天才都会读心术吗？白石藏里奈抱着手机不自觉撅起嘴，心虚的成分多过委屈。那边像是不放心又像是看透了什么，很快追发来一条，“明天正式活动之前，在观赛台A区门口先见个面吧。想比其他人都更早见到白石。”

仿佛一瞬间被洞察了所有小心思，白石藏里奈整个人一下就变得蔫巴巴起来。但转念一想自己什么都没有做错，于是又理直气壮地雄赳赳回了短信，“那就这么说定了！不二君晚安。”

她心乱如麻，紧张的余韵消散而去，心里又凭空多出一份蠢蠢欲动的酥麻的好胜心，像过敏一样令人心焦又亢奋地不住地挠着心脏，血液都跟着一同焦灼地烧起来，只好放下手机抱着芥末熊埋头就睡。放在床头柜的手机沉寂了半顷，直到夜幕被午时浸得蓝透，白石藏里奈在星光下沉沉睡去，手机才震动几下，屏幕亮起一条短小的新语音，和星星环抱月亮的表情一同在手机里陪着主人进入梦乡。“晚安。”她梦里坐在月亮上的王子笑眯眯地，温声细语地对她说。

TBC


End file.
